The Third Wizarding War
by JessieLestrange
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle hears that a war has broken out between the wizarding world and Equestria, she has to fight with her Hogwarts mentors to help win this long war. The war that would later be named the Third Wizarding War.
1. How It Came To Be

The Third Wizarding War

Chapter 1

How It All Began

Twilight slowly made her way to the Hufflepuff Common Room, in deep thought that couldn't even be interrupted by the thundering roars of laughing students. As students cleared her a path through the old, homey, beautiful common room, she couldn't help but wonder how different her life at Hogwarts would be. She wanted to talk to someone about her thoughts, but they wouldn't understand if they tried. Her deep magenta colored, heart-shaped crystal necklace hung from her neck, glimmering in the light of the common room. It was the one thing that allowed her to cast the spells of those gifted ponies who came to Hogwarts to learn the arts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which she had begun doing herself years ago. Young fillies laughed and danced around the common room, not noticing the worried glances the purple alicorn gave them. She rushed over to the oak doors that would lead her into the Girls Dormitory. Twilight slowly sank into her bed, unable to comprehend the thoughts whirling through her usually composed brain.

She had just been given word that a war between the ponies of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the ponies of normality had begun and that she would work alongside her teachers to fight and make rational decisions.

She wished with all her might that she could go back to normality at Hogwarts, because this meant she would no longer have laughs with her original friends. The war all began because Celestia didn't want the dangers of Witchcraft and Wizardry looming over the heads of normal ponies. Professor McGonagall had not been willing to give up on the unique abilities that certain ponies possessed, so the disagreement led to a war that is as bad as the war of Lord Voldemort. It was common that a patrol of seventh year Prefect's was attacked by the normal magic of Equestria..

Celestia had also resorted to removing Hogwarts from the Equestrian Map. Nopony from the Wizarding World took to well to that. Students of all ages were stripped of their common sense due to anger. All except Twilight, the Prefect's, and the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Twilight drifted off to sleep. finally giving into the tiredness that was making her body ache. Soon, her distant snoring was interrupted by the chattering of mare's arriving in the dormitory. Twilight's eyelids slowly lifted, wondering whether or not she wanted to face the student's and their silly questions. Twilight began to listen for their unnecessary interrogation-like questions to get fired at her. At long last, someone spoke, but it was Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy, her two friends. Sunset Shimmer was a Slytherin, but Twilight had granted her permission to enter the comfort of the Hufflepuff Common Room. Sunset Shimmer spoke in a clear voice.

"Hey Twilight, how's it going? Still comprehending the war? Same here." Twilight was comforted by the somewhat gentle voice of Sunset. "Yes. I am not sure how to feel about working alongside my teachers as if they were my friends, when they have been teaching me everything about the Wizarding World for seven years." Fluttershy's soft, sweet voice called out "I know what you mean. All of a sudden, it's like the ranks don't matter. It's... different." Another pony entered the room, this time, it was Marissa Longbottom. She was wearing her normal dull frown. "Hey girls... just wondering if you have a History Of Magic's book I could borrow, I must have lost mine in Hogsmeade or something."

"I believe I do..." Said Fluttershy, scraping the old wood floor gently with her dandelion yellow hoof. "Thanks..." Said Marissa calmly. Fluttershy cantered over to the pale pink book bag she had neatly laid on her dully colored four-poster bed. She delicately opened the bag and pulled out an old, almost ancient, looking book. She lightly tossed it to Marissa. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Cried Marissa calmly, the book was caught in midair by the magic Marissa produced. The pony slowly made her way out of the dormitory, the old wooden rusty door slowly closing behind her. Sunset cleared her throat. "I do hope that you can still hang out with us Twilight. I mean, I can barely get through a sheet of Transfiguration homework without your help!" Twilight allowed her mouth to curve into a slight smile, something that happened for what felt like a decade. "Haha! I must admit, I am surprised you passed O.W.L's and N.E.W.T!" Fluttershy tapped Sunset lightly on the shoulder, her light pink mane partially covering her face her nervous face. "Speaking of homework, we should probably get that Potions Essay done..." Twilight nodded, she wanted to be left alone to think. Sunset's face dropped to immediate disappointment as she and Fluttershy trotted out of the common room, leaving Twilight to her deep thoughts which seemed never ending.

Before long, the door whipped open, causing a gust of cold air to knock Twilight into her senses. It was Professor McGonagall, her eyes glazed over with sheer worry and terror. She had never looked so livid before. Twilight bit her lower lip nervously, wondering what impossible task she would have to undertake for her Headmistress. The Professor gasped for breath, obviously comprehending terror filled information. Twilight wasn't sure what to say, she had never seen her Professor like this before!

"What's wrong Professor?! Are you okay?!" McGonagall just stared, till finally she found the will to let the news escape. "It's... A... Professor... Severus..." She took another moment to catch her breath, "And me..." Twilight's eyes clouded with sheer worry. "Please Professor, come sit." Said Twilight, trying to shadow the worry in her voice.

Professor McGonagall walked unsteadily toward Twilight's four-poster bed, still gasping for air. "Accio water!" Twilight called, her crystal necklace glowing a brilliant shade of violet. A large class of water floated toward Professor McGonagall, allowing her to take a large gulp. She continued her story, though unable to properly relax. "We were attacked... by... Celestia and two Royal Guards." All of a sudden, Twilight went ice cold and rigid with pure shock and horror. She never thought that her former mentor would do such a thing to her current mentor! "Please continue," Said Twilight shakily. "I got out without much more than a scratch..." McGonagall continued "But I can't say the same for Snape... he was hit by some very powerful magic performed by Celestia..." Twilight gasped as Professor McGonagall trailed off. "Shall we go make some decisions on what to do about all this?" Said Twilight, composing herself in a manner of great responsibility.

Professor McGonagall nodded, her body shaking uncontrollably. Twilight couldn't blame her, because fear was making its way through every hair on her body.

The two mares rushed out of the common room, Twilight leading the way.

Twilight's worst fears were coming true, she would have to fight against her former mentor. They reached the old, somewhat welcoming staff room with the slightest bit more ease than expected. Once the two mares trotted in, A serious yet calming voice said "Severus told us everything, Minerva. He is not severely injured in any way." It was Professor Flitwick, the small goblin-like Charms teacher. Twilight knew she must speak, but she was cut off by the harsh voice of Professor McGonagall. "Though that is true, there is much we need to speak about with Ms. Sparkle."


	2. The Meeting

The Third Wizarding War

Chapter 2

Decisions

Twilight shuddered slightly and hesitantly into the old, wooden staff room. The room had a long table with a single torch in the middle, giving a faint light that was unnerving. The expectant glances that her Professors gave her only made her nerves grow stronger than ever before.

Twilight, In an attempt to act formal, held her head high in the air and spread her wings in a professional manner. "I am aware of the attack performed by Celestia's Royal Guards and Celestia herself." Said Twilight in a bold, matter of fact way. Though worried, she pressed on. "And I believe we should take extreme precaution and create something similar to Dumbledore's Army."

Madame Pomfrey spoke up. "That is a smart idea, Ms. Sparkle, but I am afraid that it may be rather obvious and that Celestia will most likely make sure Equestria is stronger." Twilight, looking flustered, felt embarrassed that she hadn't thought ahead. Professor McGonagall quickly noticed Twilight's discomfort and interrupted any further remarks.

"I think that Twilight makes a fair point, a secret army is a brilliant idea. It could be something similar to the D.A." Twilight shot the Professor a shaky smile that made McGonagall suppress an awkward grin in return. Twilight knew then and there that Professor McGonagall was going to help her get through this meeting without seeming silly. Snape spoke up after an awkward silence that filtered the old, rusted room. "I agree. This is the time that we need an army. But... how about we call it the M.A.?" The other Professor's tilted their heads in an equal amount of confusion. Snape continued. "You know... McGonagall's Army.." Professor McGonagall's pale skin went scarlet.

"Severus... I... please. Twilight should own the army. It could be called the T.A." Twilight shook her head back and forth quickly. "Professor... You're the Headmistress. This army belongs to you." McGonagall took a slow deep breath. "Fine. the M.A. it is then." Twilight and the rest of staff gave McGonagall a cheerful smile, great full for her leadership. Twilight continued the meeting without much hesitation, feeling a surge of confidence in her own leadership skills. "I feel that we should only allow a certain amount of students, and an unlimited number of people who are Prefect's or more."

Flitwick nodded grimly. All the faculty knew of the risks that would be taken, and knew that only some students understood the full meaning of the risky situation at hand.

Snape chimed in, making himself a menacing being to lay eyes on. "Have you heard that Witches and Wizards have started a rebellion against their own kind?" The room fell into a deadly silence, one in which no one dared to let out a breath of air.

Minerva was the first of the head staff to come back to the grim reality. She ended the silence with a matter of importance.

"This rebellion you speak of, what have they been doing?"

"Recruiting others, planning, spying, the list goes on." Replied Severus moments after McGonagall's remark on the situation.

Hagrid moaned cruelly, cursing under his breath. Twilight gulped nervously and spoke loud and clear. "This seems to be a small rebellion, as we have not yet had any serious threats besides the rest of Equestria." The staff nodded bluntly, wanting to believe that they were safe from this rebellion.

"I know... that Twilight is to play an important role in this everlasting revolution." Said Professor Trewlawney mystically.

Minerva rolled her eyes, uninterested in what the Divination Professor had to say on the matter. "You think a lot "know" a lot of things!" Said Severus Snape cruelly, turning his head from the mystified Professor. Twilight interrupted any further retorts. "Stop! Who knows, maybe Professor Trewlawney is right." Professor Sprout cut Twilight off. "Wow! Don't give yourself to much credit young one!" Twilight rolled her eyes, giggling like a filly.

"Twilight, uh, may I... speak with you for a moment...?" Whispered Professor McGonagall into Twilight's ear. Twilight shot her a quick nod. While the rest of the head staff continued on with their small talk about patrols and such, Twilight and Minerva exchanged a few words.

"Well Ms. Sparkle, you see, well..." Twilight nodded, urging the Professor to continue.

"I was hoping you could help out in a GA department.." Twilight's eyes widened in shock. "You. want ME. to help out in Griffin's Army?!" Twilight's eyes lit up with unlimited opportunity. "Of course! I'd have it no other way." McGonagall smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you so much Ms. Sparkle. Your gratitude and dedication is highly appreciated." Twilight closed her eyes, commemorating this moment. "I will do my best." McGonagall's smile faded slowly. "What's wrong?" Whispered Twilight, her voice filled with worry for her mentor. "Twilight... we want you to lead the army."


	3. Nikita & Mathilda

The villagers of Hogsmeade kept to themselves, as the war loomed over the heads of adults and students alike. Nikita, on the other hand, longed for a change of heart amongst both her family and friends. Though she knew of the rebellion and Equestrian threats, she kept hoping and praying for a small moment of joy.

Nikita staggered along the streets of Hogsmeade, which looked barren as a single stone lying lifelessly on the ground. She took a steady breath, calming the overflowing feeling of fear and offense.

"Hello? Is anyone home?!" Nikita called as she walked cautiously into a small wooden cottage that she considered home.

Her sister, Mathilda, longed for nothing more than a better place to call home. "I'm hungry and done with this stupid house! I shouldn't even be calling this a house..." Mathilda would say. Nikita didn't care for the looks of the small, cobble cottage one bit.

The food shortage amongst the Witches and Wizards had always been an everlasting problem. But since the war had begun, it had only gotten worse. The food that came from the villagers of Hogsmeade was always given to Griffin's Army, no exceptions.

Some citizens had given up and left the village completely to join the Equestrian folk for their large buffets and meals.

Nikita, Mathilda, and some other people of Hogsmeade village came together to create a petition against all their food going to the GA. Their efforts were ignored, furthermore. The Wizarding World had never seemed so lifeless and unpleasant as it is. Nikita, who had zoned out into a lifeless state, was brought back to her hopeless case by the call of her sister, Mathilda. "I thought I heard you!" Called Mathilda excitedly, charging down the stairs and hugging her sister relentlessly. "I have some decent news." Said Nikita, hoping that this would satisfy her sister for a day or two. "What is it?" Said Mathilda dreamily. _She's probably thinking of something more gratifying and brilliant then what I am about to tell her..._ Thought Nikita hopelessly. Nikita told her sister anyway. "Well you see, Twilight Sparkle has agreed to be the next leader of Griffin's Army."

Mathilda's eyes widened breathlessly, obviously surprised beyond belief. "That means that we'll need to lead the rebellion against... Twilight..." Nikita's smile faded, along with the smile that had once been plastered onto Mathilda's face. Any stroke of brilliance that the two relatives felt had faded like the fireworks that once exploded in the sky. Nikita breathed in deeply, thinking positively about their current position in this all around catastrophe. "Well... we could join the army. It would give us the benefit of the doubt!"

Mathilda sighed briefly and expressed concerns about joining the army. "Nikita, It's not that simple. The Rebellion and townspeople would HATE us! They were our only social connection! Plus, it would go against the will of our people." Besides, why would they allow us of all people into the army?"

Nikita stared down at the ground decisively.

"Yeah, I guess your right..." She sighed. Nikita was always reluctant when it came down to giving up.

Mathilda eyes lit up suddenly. "Actually, we don't have to be part of the army to help the wizarding community! Clearly we could talk to Twilight and help out the army and the higher leagues in some way or another." Nikita wrapped her arms roughly around Mathilda's neck. "Mathilda you're a genius!"

And the two women set out to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to speak to Minerva McGonagall and Twilight Sparkle.

The two girls reached the metallic gate of Hogwarts, shaking. Nikita's tics kicked in suddenly, nerves controlling her every movement.

They reached a tall wooden door, which lead to the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Mathilda sighed and poked her sisters hoof, bringing Nikita back to earth. The two girls wandered into the castle, hoping that they wouldn't have a confrontation with anyone who knew their identity as the leaders of the rebellion. Nikita, who had once again zoned out and started to wander, ran aimlessly into someone.

"Who are you?!" Said the pony ruthlessly.

Nikita stared up with much fear. It was Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
